The Truth Under the Mask
by Migalouch
Summary: The League is invited to a celebration, Diana gets an opportunity to shadow Batman, and a party so frightening it could cause a heart attack. Continuation of my BM/WW series slight AU warning.
1. Line Drawn in the Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the respective heroes associated with the brand

A/N: Well this took awhile to finish simply because I have been busy, busy, busy with the end of my formal education. I am now officially a college graduate and that took up so much time my stories kind of gotten side tracekd other than a few one shots. However, now that I am done with college I am back at it and this is my first chapter of the next segment of my BM/WW story. I hope everyone enjoys it and as always if send me any questions and comments that you may have. This one is going to be a bit more of a doosy than the last ones so buckle up because I think you will like it. As always thanks so much to my beta MGD for helping me out with this, because only with her input can I confidently say I am really satisifed with my work. Enjoy!

* * *

The Real Man Under the Mask

Chapter One: Line Drawn in the Sand

Any given day, over 100,000 alerts are sent to the Watchtower. These alerts came from all over the world ranging from bank robberies to large scale natural disasters. Every alert was screened by sophisticated software that designated the priority level. With only six fulltime members, the heroes of the Justice League usually only dealt with wide scale natural disasters and super villain threats. The only location exempted from this system was Gotham City, which was not a surprise to any Leaguer. During all hours of the day, a League member was stationed on duty in the monitor womb to coordinate the Leaguers on the ground to threats in their area. While the work was incredibly monotonous, everyone, even Flash, understood the importance of the task and worked their assigned shifts with the utmost concentration.

At the moment, it was John's turn. Shifts were not excessively long to ensure no one burned out or lost focus. However, John was incredibly bored after four hours of zero activity. Monitor duty could be exciting at times managing several different threats and allocating resources all over the world to properly deal with them. On some days, like today, there was very little activity that even registered above the minimal threat level, which was handled by local authorities.

All in all, it was a boring, mind-numbing shift. Yet, it still gave John time to catch up on the other planets in his space sector. His duty with the Lantern Corps along with the Justice League was incredibly time consuming, but space sector 2814 was generally peaceful, besides Earth. Regardless, John had to be vigilant, even if Earth seemed like the only trouble spot, so he kept up with current events through his ring.

Halfway through his briefing, the door hissed open. Hawkgirl stepped in to relieve him from monitor duty. Now, this was a woman that a guy could appreciate - strong willed, fiery, determined, and one hell of a fighter. Most people were thrown by her wings, but John found that it added to her appeal. His only complaint was her helmet that never seemed to come off in anyone's presence. Secretly, he wondered if she slept in the thing. Coming up next to him, she gave him a look. With a little grin, she said, "You're in my seat, soldier boy."

Not backing down one bit, he looked right back at her with his own cocky little grin. Her nickname always brought a smirk to his face. John shot back, "Last time, I looked your name wasn't on it, bird girl." Yeah sure, it was a little third grade, but she shouldn't know that.

Cocking her head to one side, she gave him an assessing look. Shayera suggested, "You know I think I could have a good time with you, Stewart, if you didn't have such a big stick up your ass."

_Whoa!_ John defiantly didn't have a comeback for that one. Another quality that he admired was her sayings that came out of left field. As he quickly joggled his head for something to say, an alert went off signifying an incoming message. Swiveling to face the monitor, he pretended not to notice Shayera's smile of triumph. For now, he had work to do and that trumped their banter, regardless if he had a comeback or not.

Quickly, John looked over the message seeing that it originated from Wayne Enterprises. Opening it, he scanned over it quickly realizing it was a party invitation addressed to the entire league.

_Wayne Enterprises formally invites all the members of the Justice League to a celebration on September 2 at the Gotham Palace commemorating the two year anniversary of the partnership between Wayne Enterprises and the Justice League as well as the one year anniversary of the construction of the Watchtower Space Station. Cocktails followed by dinner at 8p.m. Black tie. _

Blinking in surprise, John looked over at Shayera just as she turned to look at him. They saw the same confused expression mirrored on the other's face. Both turned and reread the message to confirm what they had just saw.

"We're going to need to bring this up at the next Founders meeting," John commented still a little surprised by the invitation.

Shayera let out a chuckle that caused John to look at her in bewilderment. Deciding to let him in on her personal insight, she said, "Bruce Wayne and Superman in the same room."

Hearing Shayera's explanation, John recalled the vast amount of times that Superman complained to Diana about Bruce Wayne. John couldn't contain his own laughter. Both couldn't wait until the meeting tomorrow knowing that they were going to vote to attend the party just to see what would happen.

****BREAK****

The weekly Founders Meeting was nearly done. Wally was counting the seconds impatiently waiting for it to end. It wasn't that he found the information boring - contrary to popular belief, he was deeply interested in the meeting. It was just you tend to get impatient with the average pace of people when you live your life at the speed of light, especially when it required you to sit still for the duration of the meeting.

As they wrapped up the last item on their agenda, Wally sat on the edge of his seat. He didn't have monitor duty today, and his work at the forensics lab was ahead of schedule. Currently, he planned to cruise Keystone City keeping the peace and possibly visiting some hospitals to cheer up the kids. After all, it was hump day.

Shaking off his stray thoughts, he almost gave a yelp of joy as Superman wrapped up the meeting. Gazing around the room, Superman looked for anyone to speak up about anything as he said, "Unless anyone has anything else to add, I think we are done here."

Superman's gaze stopped on John and Shayera, who were sitting a bit closer than normal. Both wore a knowing grin. _Oh boy!_ They almost never agreed. Everyone knew it that was their odd way of flirting, but when they were both in on something Wally just knew that it was something really good.

Apparently, John won the pleasure of breaking the news. With a nod from Superman, GL hit a few keys bringing a message onto each of their screens. He said, "We do have one other item that we should discuss before the meeting adjourns."

It was an invitation from Wayne Enterprises to the Justice League. Wally now understood their grins and knew that one was already planted on his own face. Looking at Superman was enough to make anyone burst out laughing at his sad attempt to mask his distaste.

"This is ridiculous. I mean . . . I can't believe the nerve of him . . . he thinks that he can call us at his whim to act as trophies at his parties to boost his image. I refuse to boost his ego. By Rao. It's bad enough that he snared Diana," Superman ranted. CRUNCH! He was abruptly cut off by the sound of metal being crushed and twisted. Turning in the direction of the noise, the League saw that Diana had a death grip on the table, which literally folded beneath her hands like soft clay. Wally knew two things for certain at that exact moment: Diana was pissed, and Superman was in a butt load of trouble.

She rose to her feet as she simultaneously extracted her hands from the table. Diana spoke in a low dangerous tone, "So, you believe that I have been snared into his schemes and that Bruce Wayne took advantage of me, am I correct, Superman? How dare you accuse me of anything when you are so blinded by your disdain? Can you even give him a chance? No, you judge without truly knowing him. That's what this party is, a chance. Bruce sees how much it tears me apart to have you constantly disapprove of our relationship. He wanted to meet you and try to show you who he really is just to ease _my _mind. He acts as a hero while you sit there acting like a child. There is no honor in what you do. I do not have sit here and abide it."

"Diana," Superman started to talk as if she was a child, "Bruce Wayne had been an infamous womanizer years before you came to Man's world. All of his past behavior shows that at some point he will take advantage of you. When you will finally see what kind of person he really is, I don't want to see you ger hurt. You'll see that afterwards I was right and that I trying to keep you from making a huge mistake."

_Wow!_ Wally could not believe his ears. Each male members of the League had at some point said some dumb things to women in the past – at least that is how he recalled it - but Superman just took the cake. Wally slid down in his chair waiting for the ensuing fight because he knew there was no way Superman getting off easy. Everyone knew the two were going to come to head about the matter at some point and this looked like that point, afterall the tension between the two on the matter had been building for months.

Diana rose out of her chair quickly sending it crashing to the floor. Diana clenched her fingers into tight fists before taking a deep breath. She seethed at Superman's allegations, "You sit there and dishonor me. You dishonor my traditions, my friends, and who I am. I stated my peace on the subject several times. Yet, you refuse to listen. If you refuse to listen, then perhaps we should settle this matter like Amazons do, in the arena."

"Enough!" Batman barked causing Diana to close her mouth with an audible click. Wally looked at the Dark Knight as a chill ran through his veins. He hadn't always feared Bats. Near the beginning, he had even found some of the reactions of fear towards him humorous. All of that changed on the mission to Eastern Europe. In hindsight, Wally knew that he had made an ill-timed joke about the little girl, and it definitely taught him to think before speaking, especially in front of Batman.

It was the stare that had truly frightened him. Wally did not understand why people feared Batman until he was on the receiving end himself. As soon as Batman had settled his gaze on him, it had sucked the warmth from his bones and made him feel like he was standing on the precipice of death. That stare promised something worse than death. Looking into Batman's eyes, Wally knew what everyone who had been on the receiving end of that gaze thought. Maybe today was the day that Batman dropped his moral code and would cross that unspoken line.

"Sit down, Princess," Batman ordered with the authority of a master addressing a pupil. Diana visibly shook with rage as she slowly backed away from the table. She replaced her chair and retook her seat glowering at Superman. Batman reprimanded the quarreling teammates, "Princess, you will not strike a team member in this room, and, Superman, you will treat your teammates as equals."

When Superman opened his mouth to argue, Batman didn't even give him a chance issuing the same orders for everyone, "Attendance is mandatory. There will be no discussion on the matter unless someone can replace the millions of dollars that Wayne Enterprises finances each year." Obviously, Batman was done talking about Bruce Wayne much to Flash's disappointment. Wayne was the most exciting topic thus far in the meeting, and the scariest.

Realizing that something was odd, Shayera tried to figure out his intent. She asked feigning innocence in the tone used, "If attendance is mandatory, I assume that we can expect to see you there as well, Batman?"

Batman said, "No."

"That's not fair," Flash whined, "You just said it was mandatory attendance, but it's not mandatory at all if you don't have to come."

From memory, Batman recited, "Article four section sixteen states: Part time League members are exempted from all forms of public relation events if they so choose, including events that are deemed mandatory for full time League members."

After his statement, it was like a miniature bomb went off in the form of complaints inside the conference room. Apparently, everyone thought Batman should have to attend if they did. Wally even wanted Batman to go, so he could witness him wear a tux with that bright yellow utility belt. He wondered if anyone would have the guts to say anything to good ole' Bats.

"Forcing us to attend while exempting yourself is unfair," Superman pointed out quickly, "It also separates you from the team."

"The team stands together, Batman, every time and in every place," John stated with conviction.

Surprisingly, Diana agreed despite her personal objections, "You're a vital part of this team and should be recognized."

With a raise of his hand, Batman effectively silenced them. He calmly explained, "If you want to change the rule, call a vote."

Superman jumped quickly at the suggestion. Superman called for a vote, "All in favor of changing the mandatory publicity attendance rule to include part-time members say aye."

A chorus of ayes spread throughout the room except for Batman, who voted nay. Batman had just been out voted six to one. It looked like he would be attending the party with them. Clearly, the smiles on the faces of the rest of the members showed that they were happy at the prospect.

"Motion denied," Batman said seriously.

"What? You lost six to one. Majority rules, right?" Flash complained losing his confidence when a knowing smirk appeared on Batman's face.

Batman explained, "Voting on League matters will be decided by the seven official inner council members, and the majority vote will be recognized as the final decision. However, any ratifications to article four section sixteen requires a unanimous vote of all seven inner council members to insure that the interest of part-time League members is not infringed upon."

"That's not fair," Shayera blurted out angrily, "You can't make rules and write in exceptions for yourself without us knowing."

J'onn, who had been silent up until this point, decided to chime in with his opinion, "I was aware of these clauses. In our first meeting, Batman asked if we had any problems with the charter. At that time, this clause was already outlined, I believe no one objected."

After hearing J'onn, the League essentially knew that they were not going to win this argument. This was definitely the last time that they agreed on something without reading it first. Heck who knows what Batman could try and slip in next if they were not careful. With a sigh, Superman ended the meeting. Flash zipped out of the room at full speed, probably to go grab some food oblivious to the conversation that was about to take place in the room he left.

**Like it? Review it!**


	2. Understanding a Thing or Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its respective characters

A/N Note: Well I wanted to mention a few things before launching into this chapter. First of all thank you to everyone who wished me a congratulations that was very nice and I appreciate it very much. Second of all I keep getting a reoccuring question among reviews so I figure now is a good time to do some history with my fics. No one in the Justice League has any idea who Batman is, and that includes Superman. This is the area that I took creative lisence with and diverged from regular cannon. Batman's identity is still a secret until this point and you will all have to wait to see it be revealed. Now that I have settled that please remember any other questions you have I will be happy to answer and I encourage, as well as any comments or reviews you are willing to give. Once again huge thanks to MGD for betaing this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it once again!

* * *

Chapter Two: Understanding a Thing or Two

"Superman, we need to talk," Batman commanded before Superman was out the door.

Superman turned to gauge Batman's expression. Unable to discern anything, as usual, he returned to his seat. He asked, "What's on your mind, Batman?"

Bluntly, Batman made his demand, "You will not antagonize Wonder Woman."

"I wasn't intentionally trying to upset her. She is just inexperienced with the modern world. I'm convinced that Bruce Wayne is taking advantage of her," Superman tried to defend his earlier reaction.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Batman asked hoping that Superman would hear his ignorance if he verbalized his reasons.

Scrutinizing Superman's mannerisms, Batman observed the brightness in his eyes and underlining excitement. The idiot was happy to see that someone was willing to let him express his thoughts on the Wayne subject.

"First, his past is littered with a wide variety of women used for his personal amusement. I just don't want to see Diana get hurt. Characteristically, he will try to take advantage of her physically if he hasn't already. Secondly, he could use her to get information or new technologies from League research. Wayne Enterprises could use that technology to gain an advantage, or worse, share it with someone like Lex Luthor. Not to mention, I know there are skeletons in his closet . . ." Batman stopped listening all together at this point.

Barely suppressing a groan, Bruce listened to Superman play junior detective. How could an accredited reporter be so blind? His general lack of faith in Diana demeaned her intelligence and gave her doubts about her choices in Man's world, though she would never admit it. How could Superman not realize that his deluded disapproval tore Diana apart? Thankfully, today's little outburst was large enough that Batman could intervene without there being any suspicion.

Batman called 'Superman' several times trying to interrupt his rant. Superman still droned on not paying attention. After calling his name twice more without success, Batman barked out, "KENT!"

Superman almost choked on his tongue. Too late to deny his secret identity, Clark weakly asked, "What did you say?"

"Clark Kent raised on a farm in Smallville, Kansas by Martha and Jonathon Kent and currently working as a reporter for the _Daily Planet _in Metropolis," Batman revealed just how much he knew. As Batman catalogued this information, Superman's face grew paler as he realized the extent of Batman's knowledge. Batman cemented his point, "I have known who you are long before you decided to form the League. If you consider how much I know about you, how much do you think I know about Bruce Wayne considering he is one of the most influential men in Gotham?"

Clark visibly slumped in his chair upon and asked in a weak voice, "Was I right about anything I said about him?"

"Wayne has a less than favorable public persona, but that is what it is, a public image. The press undermines his philanthropy projects in Gotham and his intelligence. Most of the technology on this space station has been donated or financed by Wayne Enterprises making any attempts to steal it pointless," Batman explained.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. In response, Batman glared at him. Superman assured, "Alright, I'll talk to Diana, but anything that happens with Wayne and her is on you."

****BREAK****

It was never easy for Clark to admit that he was wrong. Ma and Pa always taught him that a real man was never ashamed to admit when he made a mistake. Yet, he didn't think that admitting it to an enraged Amazon was what they had in mind.

Having super-hearing, he could hear all the things that happened at all times on the Watchtower. This wasn't a comforting fact as he went in search of Diana to apologize for his foolish statements. The least comforting part was what she was doing as he walked in on her ripping apart training droids.

Standing at the door, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was invulnerable. Looking at Diana, Clark was surprised at what he was seeing. He expected a pile of training bots to be littered across the room, torn apart and flung haphazardly. Instead, Diana squared off against one with only two lying out of commission against the wall.

Diana sparred with the robot using her great strength, but form appeared to be the primary focus in the fight. Kicks, punches, blocks, holds, and a myriad of advanced martial arts techniques were being used in deadly combinations on both sides. Clark wasn't even aware Diana was so skilled in martial arts; he thought that she fought like he did using heavy hitting blows to overpower a foe.

With a quick spin, Diana launched a rounding backhand punch sending the robot flying directly in Clark's direction. After bracing himself to face her, he backhanded it into a nearby wall feeling a slight sting in his hand. She must have hit the damn thing really hard. Turning her glare on him, she bit out, "What do you want? Do you plan to continue your mocking of me and my choice of friends?"

The bitterness in her voice was well deserved. Gathering his nerves, Clark launched into the speech that he had rehearsed on the way to the training room, "Diana, I came here to apologize. It seems that I have been acting . . . well like a jackass, pardon my language. I assumed that Bruce Wayne would take advantage of your innocence and attempt to access League secrets. Or, he might try worse and use you. Honestly, Diana, I was just trying to look out for my friend. Batman, ironically enough, reminded me that I should trust your judgment, and I am incredibly sorry that I did not."

Raising a hand to cut off the rest of his apology, Diana spoke, "I accept the sincerity of your apology, Superman. However, it will take time for me to fully have faith in you. Your lack of faith in me was hurtful, especially since you are one of my closest friends."

Clark nodded in understanding. He promised, "I understand and deserve it, but I hope in time that I will regain your trust through my action, no matter how long it takes."

Slowly, a smile began to form on her face. She commented, "So, Batman talked some sense into you. You're right that is ironic."

Smiling in return, Clark joined in her jest, "The only advice I expect from Batman is a lecture explaining how his way is ninety-nine times better than mine or yours. I was pretty sure that the two of you were practically enemies."

At this, Diana broke from a smile into a heartfelt laugh. That apology worked better than he thought it would. Diana explained, "Batman and I came to an agreement a few months ago. Needless to say, we are on better terms presently."

Feigning understanding, Clark nodded not wanting to push her for an explanation, at least not until he earned her trust again. Walking out of the training room together, they slipped into a harmless conversation about no topic in particular.

****BREAK****

Definitely, lightness was the one word that described her current state. Finally, Superman had eventually taken a step to stop being - what did Flash call it - a putz after getting a push from Batman. Soon, her afternoon stint of monitor duty would end after she finished updating Shayera on the status of alerts. Today was a little bit busy. There was a typhoon in the Philippines, an earthquake in Spain, and some villains-in-training thought robbing a bank in New York would go unnoticed. All in all, it had been a productive afternoon with the promise of no duty tomorrow.

"Ok, Diana, I think I got it, so get out of here and go do something productive, like your boy toy in Gotham," Shayera jested.

Everyone had a different version of how she spent her time with Bruce. Superman thought that he was leading her on while Flash murmured something about gold-digging, J'onn never really stated his opinion, but he probably thought that she wanted to assimilate to the world like he did. Green Lantern assumed that she wanted to learn about men, and Shayera always teased her about bondage and domination. She always found the mental picture of Bruce tied up in the Lasso of Truth completely ridiculous; the image alone always making her giggle. Laughing off Shayera's latest suggestion, Diana waved goodbye to her as she left the room.

Turning in the direction of the lounge, Diana hoped to relax awhile before bed. Out of the corner of her eye, Diana spotted a flicker of movement. She saw Batman standing at the end of the hall. Giving him a curious look, she was a bit baffled at his appearance here since nightfall was fast approaching in Gotham.

Motioning to her, he beckoned her to him like he always did when he wanted her to accompany him to the cave. Confused, she followed him. Since they trained earlier that morning, she could not figure out where he intended to take her. They moved towards the javelin hanger.

They had fallen into a familiar routine when heading to the Batcave. Once they were settled into the Batwing, Diana fastened the blindfold around her head. Then, they took off towards Gotham. From the minute that she entered the Batwing, Diana did not use her powers fully immersing herself in Batman's world.

Arriving at the cave, Batman headed towards that uniform vault instead of the training area. After he signaled her to follow, Diana became excited since he had never allowed her in this part of the cave. Entering Batman's vault, Diana saw the main walls lined with multiple shelves and wall mounts filled with every device she had seen him use. There were batarangs, bolas, grappling hooks, caltrops, and even marbles like the one he gave the girl in Europe were on display. Even more breathtaking than his gadgets were his spare uniforms. Arranged like suits of armor, his uniforms stood ready to be donned. As she took in all of this, Batman moved to the side and opened a drawer taking out a black bundle. Pushing the bundle into her arms, he commanded her to change tilting his head in the direction of a changing room.

Walking into the alcove, Diana found a bathroom. Clearly, it was made with function before comfort in mind. The makeup of the room was very Spartan supplying only a single sink counter, a toilet, and a shower pit without a door. Investigating the bundle, she noticed that the set of black clothes seemed tailored to her size. Separating them, she cataloged the outfit that he selected for her: a fitted black pair of cargo pants, a black long sleeve turtle neck, and black matching socks. Shaking her head at Batman's sense of style, she changed out of her uniform into the clothes and walked out the vault.

Batman was at his computer with a map of Gotham on the main screen. Diana walked up and stood behind him. She saw another pile of clothes, similarly black, on the console next to him. Studying the map, she saw a general path outlined moving through red and orange parts of the city skipping the green ones almost entirely.

"What do the colors represent?" she asked.

"Red are the heaviest crime areas," he replied shortly.

Continuing to study the map, she saw that almost the entire city was covered in red or orange, with only the business and upper class areas showing green. Batman pointed to the black clothing intending for her to don them. Picking them up, Diana saw a black poncho with a hood and black leather gloves. She also noticed a set of boots sitting beneath the desk. She smirked as she pulled the hood of the coat over her dark locks, "Vibrant choice of color."

Batman ignored her statement and named his terms, "I have three conditions. One, you do exactly as I tell you and never interfere. Two, if I ask you to leave, do so without any questions. Finally, your face is to stay covered at all times."

Nodding her head in agreement, she grabbed the black domino mask that he held out for her. It covered her eyes leaving the rest of her face free. Her excitement was building in hope that he was asking her to join him on his nightly patrol. Batman headed towards the Batmobile as his cape swirled behind him. Moving quickly to follow him, Diana was ecstatic that he had decided to grant her request from months ago.

**Like it? Review it!**


	3. Let's Do the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its repsective characters

A/N Note: I want to WARN everyone that this chapter contains some violent imagery in it so don't come yelling at me if you read something and feel I did not give you a heads up (even though I doubt most of you read this top section). I want to once again thank MGD for betaing this chapter because its as usual awesome. Some people wanted some action so I added some action into this chapter and I hope everyone likes it, but once again it is quite brutal (but fitting IMO). Well that is all I have to say once again any questions, comments, concerns, ideas for what you want to see, etc. feel free to ask or input because I love reading the reviews and seeing what everyone thinks. Well with that said enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Let's Do the Town

After a fifteen minute blind-folded ride in the Batmobile, Diana followed Batman as he moved along the rooftops using his grapple and natural prowess to move as fluidly as a jungle cat. Staying to the shadows, Diana flew after his haunting image. The poncho initially had seemed an odd addition to her, but she was immensely grateful now that the rain came down in sheets.

Excited could not begin to describe Diana's feelings as she tailed Batman on his nightly hunt. Now, she could see why she and Shayera had such a difficult time pinpointing his location months ago. His movements were all instinct and lithe grace. Without fail, he stuck to the darkest shadows never making a sound, avoided all lit areas, and shielded himself from aerial views whenever possible, which explained why they never saw him from the air.

Noiselessly, he stopped suddenly on the ledge of an alley. His white lenses focused on something down below them. Stopping to stand next to him, she also looked down on the alley. Beneath them, five street thugs taunted a young couple backing them against an alley wall. Clearly, their intentions were to harm the couple. Without glancing at her, he commanded, "Stay here."

Stepping into the open air, he launched himself off the ledge. He spread his cape to catch an updraft to cushion his fall. Landing between the couple and the thugs, he rose to his full height as they stepped back in shock and fear. At their hesitation, he leapt at the five thugs catching them off guard with his sudden attack. With his knees tucked under, Batman snapped both legs forward when he was in striking distance catching one in the nose and the second on the chin. Hearing a crunch from her perch, Diana was certain that the one man's nose was broken before she saw the spray of blood from his face. In the same instant, another man was thrown back holding his mouth. The man groaned in pain clearly suffering a broken jaw preventing him from screaming outright.

When the remaining three advanced on Batman, complete brutality erupted. With a shout, one thug directed a punch at Batman's face, which he side-stepped with ease. Grabbing the man's wrist, Batman kept it extended and rammed his fist into the man's elbow with a sickening crack. It shattered on contact, and the man howled in pain. Spinning around the falling body, Batman sent a short vicious kick into the side of the knee of the fourth man. Upon impact, the man's knee buckled sideways with clearly torn ligaments.

After witnessing the carnage, the last thug cut and ran away hoping to escape. For a second, Diana thought that he would escape until she heard Batman's grapple, which wrapped around the man's neck. With a quick tug, Batman yanked him back; his head hit the pavement with a loud crack. Apparently satisfied with his work, Batman retracted his line. Before shooting his grapple to return to the rooftop, he commanded the couple "Call the police."

Once they heard the sirens, they quickly left the area. Obviously, Batman did not want to be near the crime scene when the police arrived. Diana followed him a few blocks up to a large building. Losing sight of him briefly when he swung over the ledge of the roof, Diana quickly followed, only to see the roof empty upon her arrival.

Confused and a little upset, she began to search the roof wondering how she lost track of him so easily. She didn't hear the sound of his grappling hook, so she knew he hadn't gone far. At last, she noticed a group of gargoyles overlooking the main street. One of them had a slightly different silhouette than the others. Batman was so still on the perch next to the stone figures that anyone who saw his form would have thought that he was just another gargoyle among the crowd. Honestly, Diana would not have been surprised if she had flown by him when she first was in Gotham looking for him.

Squatting next to him, Diana reflected on what she had just seen and honestly did not know what to think. She heard Superman say that Batman could be particularly brutal, but she had never witnessed it in the League. On one hand, she was appalled by his actions, but, on the other, she understood why he did it. The crime lords owned the courts making law and justice impossible in this city. Indeed, Batman used the physical means to take criminals off the street. It was incredibly brutal, but was it not just? In reality, was it any different than how the other members of the League dealt justice? Those thugs were probably intending to not only rob but rape the woman and kill the couple. Batman's justice was fitting for those he served it upon, especially when the law was being circumvented. Understanding his intent, she just nodded her head and asked, "What's next?"

With a small smirk on his face, he jumped off the building with her in close pursuit. From that point on, Diana watched Batman work through the night watching similar acts of brutality to those trying to commit heinous acts. At other times, he simply scared the wits out of those who committed petty crimes like purse snatching. They left several men hanging upside down from lampposts all over the city. They rarely spoke that night, but she realized she was seeing something that no one else had ever seen before that night. Fear was Batman's weapon, and he used it on a level comparable to Phobos. He wielded it like an artist on the canvas that was Gotham.

****BREAK****

As they headed to the cave at the end of the night, Diana finally asked, "Why now?"

"I said that I would consider your request when Arkham was full. There were no major inmates out on the streets tonight," Batman replied simply.

"Thank you for bringing me. It was eye opening to watch you work. If I may ask, do you follow any specific guidelines while in Gotham?" Diana questioned.

Not looking at her, he explained, "No firearms, no killing, and no permanent mutilation. Compound fractures, broken joints, and torn ligaments will all heal with time and take thugs off the streets longer or even dissuade them from returning to crime."

"I didn't really believe Kal when he first said that you used brutal force," Diana began, "But seeing the atrocities these people tried to commit, I understand your methods, especially if the courts are as corrupt as you say they are. I may not practice your ways, but I do understand why you do."

Finally, he turned to glance at her - it was the equivalent of him dropping his jaw - Batman said, "I thought that you fell more in line with the Boy Scout's views."

"Why do people think that costumes of the same color equal the same beliefs? The laws that Superman upholds are not the same ones that I was raised with on Themyscira. We both believe in truth, love, and justice. My definition of justice is more critical than Superman's," she stated chuckling at the misconception.

Then, she picked up her blindfold and secured it around her eyes. The day brought out mixed reactions in Diana. A part of her was glad to see the worst that the world had to offer to help her better prepare for her mission. The other part was heartbroken by how people treated each other in man's world. Though, the violence that she saw tonight did not discourage her from her calling. The Amazons and her mother always taught her that understanding your opponent was the most important step to victory. Now, she had a better understanding of the people of the world, specifically the desperate who turn to crime. Love was her most powerful weapon, and she was up to the challenge.

****BREAK****

Landing the Batwing, Batman had returned to the cave after dropping Diana off at the Watchtower. Alfred was waiting for him. Hopping down from the cockpit, he grabbed the hot towel that was waiting and walked straight to the shower. As he showered, Alfred set his discarded uniform in its case. After the suit was secure, he began to restock Batman's utility belt.

Hearing the shower stop, Alfred just finished his work as Bruce stepped out in his robe. As they headed back into the main part of the cave, he said, "Thank you, Alfred."

"If you do not mind me asking, Master Bruce, how did you fair tonight?" Alfred asked out of curiosity.

"Gotham's streets were a bit busier than usual despite the rain, but it was only common criminals tonight," Bruce answered as he moved to the Cray computer to log the results of the patrol.

"That is good, Master Bruce, but I was referring to Miss Diana's presence on your patrol," Alfred clarified.

When Bruce halted working for a split second, Alfred suspected that he was going to receive some particularly bad news. His fears quickly proved to be void as Bruce began to elaborate. Bruce described, "She was perfect. She didn't interfere or disobey any of the rules I set down. We barely talked, but for some reason it was more comforting. She made sure not to be seen the entire night as well. All in all, she was the perfect shadow."

Surprised at such a revelation, Alfred went for the metaphorical jugular of the conversation. He prompted, "What was her opinion of your work?"

"She approved," Bruce admitted in a whispered voice filled with surprise and a touch of awe.

Placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder, Alfred said, "Well, my boy, it appears the two of you have a bit more in common than you thought."

With that, Alfred headed upstairs once again leaving Bruce to contemplate a certain Amazon.

**Like it? Review It!**


	4. Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its repsective characters.

A/N: Well this took awhile to get up due to vacations and other proceedings, but here it is. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I want to thank MGD once again for the great beta. Not a whole lot to comment on, but as usual send any comments, questions, or suggestions my way. Who knows if I like your suggestion enough I may very well incorporate it. Til then enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight

One week later, the party given by Wayne Enterprises was just getting underway. As the host, Bruce ensured that everything went according to plan. Tonight, his main goal was to have Clark see beyond the playboy fop, so he accepted his friendship with Diana. Regardless of the number of employees surrounding him, he wished that Alfred was in attendance. Yet, it would have been awkward for the boss' butler to be the Maître de at a company function.

Circulating around the room, he made certain that every detail was taken care of and ready for the arrival of the guests of honor. For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous about seeing Diana. Ever since she observed and approved of the actions of Batman, he found himself thinking about her. He always believed that he was irreparably damaged, and no one would understand the duality of his life. Then, Diana changed something. Since the first night she sat alone at a table with Bruce Wayne, he vowed to see her be happy. Though, Batman was rarely accepted hero . . . until last night when she approved of his mission.

Hearing a great commotion from the entrance, he knew that the League had arrived. Watching them enter, their uniforms were immaculate. Even Bruce could see how the public would perceive his teammates as living deities. It was moments such as these that reminded him of his physical inferiority and how much he stood apart from them.

Playing the part of a good host, he headed over to greet his guests. As he approached, Diana noticed him and gave him a blinding smile. Her smile left men weak in its wake - even he was not immune to it. Feeling his heart speed up, he also felt more confident under her gaze. Unconsciously, he gave her a smile in return.

Diana pulled him into a hug when they met. After releasing him, she exclaimed, "Bruce, I can't believe that you didn't inform me that you were planning this party. I would have loved to help. It would have been quite a learning experience since I have never planned a party."

Chuckling at her antics, he replied, "Then, I am glad that I didn't tell you. Trust me. There is nothing fun about the entire ordeal."

Taking her hand, he bestowed a kiss upon it. In a humorous official voice, he offered, "Princess Diana of Themyscira, Champion of the Amazons, Wayne Enterprises is overjoyed that you could attend tonight's celebration in honor of the anniversary of the Watchtower's completion."

"And you, Mr. Wayne? Are you happy to see me this evening?" Diana responded in a flirtatious tone.

"I am especially happy that you are here," he brushed another kiss across her knuckles. Initially, he was shocked by her flirty question, but he recovered quickly. He had never seen her act before in such a manner. Her bright laugh made the moment worth it.

Trying to contain her mirth, Diana answered, "Thanks you to you, personally, and thank you to Wayne Enterprises as well for inviting me to such a splendid celebration."

Giving her a quick smile, he released her and stepped forward to address the rest of the League, "I would also like to thank you all for accepting the Wayne Enterprise's invitation and sincerely hope everyone enjoys tonight. While I would love to chat with each of you, I am not selfish enough to use my position as host to monopolize your time. Please ask if you require anything."

Catching looks of surprise on most their faces, Bruce knew that his formality and show of culture caught them off guard, especially coming from the playboy fop. Stepping aside, he gestured them towards the main floor already as the gazes of the other attendees fixated on the League. As they dispersed, he felt the cringe of impending boredom come from each of the League members. Obviously, they watched too much television. Contrary to popular belief, high society was not filled with just rich snobs that looked down on the rest of society.

Several of the current elite in Gotham were self-made millionaires and highly educated people. One reason that Bruce took a job at Wayne Enterprises was to actually gain respect from these self-made peers. The majority of the people worked very hard to earn their personal wealth. To compete, Bruce made brilliant moves for Wayne Enterprises every few years. His most recent deal was securing the construction of the Watchtower. He always found it interesting how everyone saw the wealthy as mindless pompous rich aristocrats. In reality, the room was filled with individuals who donated millions a piece to charity every year.

Watching the League members, he saw how each of them engaged in conversations with some group or another. In particular, Diana, who was a common sight at such events, had become a welcoming contrast compared to her initial reception about a year ago. Smiling at the sight, he headed to the bar signaling the bartender for a drink.

His ability to appear drunk at many functions was a feat of acting and wide scale subterfuge. He was infamous for drinking a particular type of champagne of a very distinct brand. It was famous for its particularly bitter taste that caused most people to gag. Because of his well-known preference, a bottle was always available. His subterfuge originated in the bottle from a small vineyard in the champagne district of France. Bruce owned the vineyard and what they actually produced was a sophisticated ginger ale with an additive that made it very bitter. When he received his glass, he would subtly slip in a neutralizing agent that removed the taste and left him with a passable ginger ale. Receiving his glass, he slipped in the counteragent and made his way towards Diana. He wanted to get this matter with Superman over sooner rather than later.

As he approached the group that Diana was with, he put a smile on his face. Knowing from experience, it would be difficult separating her from this group of women. He jested, "Ladies, why is it I always find you together? Don't you know that hoarding your beauty is akin to a crime?"

Receiving a few laughs from the crowd, Christine Bloom a CEO of a pharmaceutical company joked, "Bruce, you know we only do it to get your attention. What is a party without us ganging up on you at least once."

"Christine, when will you realize that I always walk into your ambush willingly? It guarantees that I'm going to get the attention of a group of such beautiful, intelligent women to myself," he quipped causing a chorus of laughter.

"I apologize, sisters. I keep trying to be a positive influence on him, but I would have more success teaching a fish to fly," Diana claimed with a mirth filled grin that sent the group into another round of laughter.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Diana. Think of all the fun that you'll have in your never-ending goal to make me more cultured," Bruce replied with a cheeky grin, "Ladies, please forgive my interruption. I was hoping that I could steal Diana for a dance?"

After several heads in the group nodded, he extended his arm, "Would you do me the honor?"

Receiving a nod from Diana, he linked their arms and escorted her to the dance floor. They heard one of the women from the group say in a loud whisper, "When will those two stop circling each another and start dating?"

Simultaneously, they both stiffened and stared at one another. After an embarrassing moment, they laughed resuming the walk to the dance floor. Aligning their bodies into classic dance position, they began a slow waltz. Diana was about to start their usual guessing game when Bruce cut her off, "Do you think it would be such a bad thing, us dating?"

A bit stunned, it took a moment to reply to his candid statement. Diana said, "I'm not sure. I've never actually dated anyone, Bruce. I don't know exactly what it entails."

"How about I explain it to you tonight when I take you out?" he stated with a wide smile.

Diana smiled in return and officially started their usual guessing game routine, "Since we are in Gotham, I imagine that we won't be taking any long walks at night. So, I guess it will be something at the manor."

Giving her a slight nod, he encouraged her to continue knowing he wouldn't be able to bring up the topic of Superman until she sated her curiosity. Besides, he had something nice planned.

"Does it involve . . ." she began and just kept going until the answer was revealed at the end of the song. While originally they were surprises at the end of the night, they found more excitement in the anticipation of the plans. By the end of the song, Diana had only been able to guess correctly that they were doing something on the grounds of the manor tonight.

Smiling at her, he revealed his plan, "I have a pair of thoroughbred horses from Skyros, and I thought that you would like to take a ride on the grounds. There are places far away enough from the city to see the stars."

Upon revealing his plans, she wrapped him in a hug letting out a peal of joy. With childlike glee, she pleaded, "Bruce, I haven't been riding since I left Themyscira. That sounds amazing. Please tell me that we can stay out as long as we want."

Laughing with her, her enthusiasm was absolutely infectious. Honestly, it felt strange at times. He couldn't remember ever laughing so freely until she walked into his life. In response, he replied, "Of course, I can have Alfred prepare a spare room for you if you wish to spend the night."

She grabbed him tightly again and gave him a rib-crunching hug. When he felt her get overzealous, he whispered in her ear, "Diana, I swear if you pick me up and twirl me around, then I will cancel tonight's plans. My reputation would never survive."

With a joyous laugh, she released him and resumed dancing. A few songs later, Bruce knew that he had to broach the topic of Superman. He asked, "While I hate to spoil the mood, maybe it's about time that you introduce me to Superman."

Though she nodded her head in agreement, she kept moving with him to the music. Pulling him closer, she whispered, "When the song is over."

Not complaining, he waited knowing she was slightly nervous about this meeting, even if she wouldn't admit it. Unfortunately, time did not stand still, and the song ended. Taking a deep breath, Diana led Bruce towards where Superman detangled himself from a group of politicians. "Superman," Diana began, "I believe you know my close friend Bruce Wayne."

"We've met briefly," Superman stated failing to keep a slight frown from appearing.

"I believe that it was at the first party that Wayne Enterprises held for the Justice League," Bruce offered, "I regret that I was not able to speak with you more than just a brief greeting. I was wholly preoccupied by our enchanting friend. I noticed that Diana was all by herself and didn't want to make her feel unwelcome. So, tell me. How are you enjoying the party?"

"More than I expected, I must say that Gotham's elite are a very different sort than that of Metropolis," Superman conceded.

"Well, I hope we are to your liking. Though, I'm sure, there is something that you have more in common with the Metropolis elite than the Gotham," Bruce smirked before mentioning a classic pastime common amongst most men, "What do you think the chances of Metropolis beating Gotham are in the playoffs this year?"

Blinking silently, Superman and Diana stood stunned in surprise. Eventually, Superman found his voice, "That's what you want to know? What chances Metropolis has against Gotham in football? I'm surprised since most people are interested in my background or adventures."

"Well, I am sure that is all very interesting, but I can read about what those things in the paper. There is a wonderful team at the_ Daily Planet_ that covers a lot of your stories. Lane and Kent, I believe. Personally, I hate it when people interrogate me at these functions. So, I thought we would keep it simple," Bruce stated knowing that Clark Kent was a season ticket holder.

Seeing a grin spread across Superman's face, Bruce knew he hit the mark. Superman launched into an argument about how the Metro Stars would crush the Gotham Knights. He supplemented his argument with statistics on star players, defenses, and overall records. Of course, they didn't want to be impolite by discussing something that Diana knew very little about, so they gave her an outline of the game. Fifteen minutes later, they agreed to disagree about the outcome and promised to take Diana to a game. So, she could witness this 'intriguing contest of skill'.

After football, they bounced around everyday topics and even compared their favorite places to eat, which surprised Superman. He did think that Bruce would eat at smaller diners. Both had a deep passion for ancient history that helped focus the conversation back to Diana, who gave them actual accounts of Greek Myths. After a round of laughter over Diana's retelling of the birth of the Minotaur, Bruce excused himself from the conversation.

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, it looks like the two of you need to be on stage shortly. Superman, it was a great pleasure to get a chance to talk with you. Diana, I'll catch up with you tonight," Bruce said before leaving.

Heading to his seat, he walked away from the two hoping that he made a positive impression on Superman. Spotting Lucius Fox, he took his seat next to his old friend. As he sat down, he noticed a scent in the air that was out of place. Strangely, there was something hauntingly familiar about it.

**(BREAK)**

As Bruce walked away, Diana turned to Kal. She asked pointblank, "So, what do you think now?"

"I admit that he is not as bad as I had made him out to be. Most importantly, I can see that you have fun with him. Still I have this feeling that there is something he is hiding from us," Kal confessed.

"You're hopeless, Kal," Diana sighed. Clearly, she was upset that he was still being so stubborn. She continued, "He goes out of his way to make a good impression, but you think that he is lying. Are you still convinced of the notion that he is trying to use me for his own benefit without regard to my feelings?"

"Diana, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kal insisted holding her in place, "I'm just being honest with you. It's how I was raised, I supposed."

She stopped and took a deep breath. Needing to convey how she felt about Bruce, she explained, "Truly, I appreciate your honesty, but you don't seem to understand how I _see_ Bruce. Whenever Bruce and I attend the same party, he is my constant companion. He has never once brought a date or tried to pick up someone while we were there. On top of that, he has never done anything to affront my honor and is more respectful than any other man I have met. His willingness to put my feelings before his is one of the reasons I chose him to be my best friend."

"Diana, why didn't you ever mention that?" Kal asked confused by this new revelation.

"I wanted you to meet Bruce first and create your own impression of him. We can talk about this later. Right now, we have an appearance to make," Diana said indicating the impending commencement of ceremonies.

"Hey guys! Great party, isn't it?" Flash asked clearly enjoying the festivities.

"It is indeed enjoyable," J'onn commented having enjoyed his conversation with an Asian astronomer that he had met in the past.

"It's unfortunately that it's starting to stink in here. Can you believe a party this expensive couldn't afford to keep the air fresh," Shayera grumbled.

"Relax," John said, "I overhead one server say that they had an accident in the kitchen. Hopefully, it will be cleared up in a minute."

Taking their seats behind the podium, they listened as the mayor began his speech. The mayor started, "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for being here. I would like to thank our host Wayne Enterprises for . . ."

When he stopped, Diana grew suspicious. Diana scanned her eyes over the crowd wondering what the problem was. As she swept the room with her eyes a second time, she realized that no one was moving. Hurrying to stand up to help, she discovered to her horror that her body was frozen. _Great Hera!_ Every muscle in her body was locked and unmovable. Frantically, she looked to the other League members. All of them were trapped in the same predicament. How was this possible?

Suddenly, a pair of side doors burst open. Walking into the room, the strangest character that Diana had ever seen entered surrounded by thugs who wore gas masks. The strange man wore a burlap sack on his head with a noose around his neck and a very peculiar hat. Recognizing his appearance from one of the League files, Diana realized the man was dressed as a scarecrow.

**Like it? Review it!**

**P.S. Next chapter is going to be something to see!**


	5. Party Crasher

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its respective characters.

A/N: Well this chapter took a lot of work, but I hope that its as enjoyable to read as it was to write. First off I want to thank everyone who has read reviewed or even alerted this story. The ever increasing amount of emails I recieve for these contributions on your parts is truly humbling and I must thank you all. With that beind said now a note about the actual chapter itself. When I chose the Scarecrow I wanted to take this villain to a bit more of an extreme then everyone is used to in the animated series or in normal fic. Coincidently the Scarecrow I write is a very sick and twisted personality and that is portrayed in my writing. Frankly I emphasized his complete insanity and, excuse me for the phrase, how he "gets off" on causing fear. Needless to say this Scarecrow is pretty twisted so just a warning. I want no need to thank MGD for doing such an incredible job helping me with this chapter and I think we really put something special together. Now enough babbling and enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter Five: Party Crasher

Addressing the League, the strange man spoke in a booming voice, "Look how the mighty Justice League has fallen. Allow me properly to introduce you to Gotham. I am the Master of Fear, the Scarecrow."

Baffled by his strange costume, Diana could not wait for her paralysis to wear off, so she could show him just how _mighty_ she was. While she assessed all possible options for attack, her pinky finger twitched slightly. Scarecrow signaled in the direction of the League, and his gang approached them.

They walked up to each League member and secured them in what looked like an oxygen mask to each of their faces. The masks were connected to several tanks, which were filled with some substance they were forced to inhale. Diana realized that the substance in the tanks had the same odd smell as the gas they pumped into the room earlier. In addition to the masks, J'onn and Green Lantern had metal braces placed on their heads that sparked with electricity. Presumably, they would disrupt their mental abilities.

"Now, that the guests of honor are all tied up for a while, it is time for the party to truly start," Scarecrow declared spinning around in a circle with a maniacal laugh as his men moved into action.

They wheeled in a cart full of straightjackets that Scarecrow's thugs used to secure the people, who were still frozen in their seats. When they finished putting straightjackets on all the people, they deposited small gas canisters on each table. Within minutes, the entire hall was transformed into a twisted version of a psychiatric ward. The sane were restrained, and the insane roamed free.

Diana watched helplessly as it all happened. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw someone roughly bind Bruce. The thug removed his watch and other valuables that he was wore for the event. Struggling with all of her might to overcome her paralysis, she remained trapped like everyone else.

"Have you ever witnessed complete and utter terror on a mass scale?" Scarecrow asked the bound heroes, "If not, you are in for a treat today, which you will never forget! In minutes, everyone in this room will be paralyzed with unbridled terror. They will be trapped in their worst fears imaginable."

Speaking to the room, Scarecrow proclaimed to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am not here to hold you ransom, to rob you of your possessions, or to have you witness the destruction of the Justice League. I am the proprietor of fear, and I will spread it among _you_, the elite of Gotham. No man or woman truly understands themselves without coming face to face with their greatest fear. Tonight, you will all have that great honor. "

"And, as for you, your fate is different. What is a hero's greatest dread? Losing a loved one? Watching the world that you work so hard to preserve waste away? No, I think your greatest fear is being helpless, and tonight I will instill that fear into you all. So, the mighty Justice League gets to sit and watch as this entire room tears themselves apart trapped in their own nightmares. Imagine everyone here trying to tear off their own skin, or beat in the brains of their spouse just to get away from their greatest fear. It's a most wondrous sight," the Scarecrow revealed to the League. Then, he threw his head back and laughed his chilling laugh as he produced a detonator from his coat. Roaring at the top of his lungs, Scarecrow hit the button on the detonator that set off the canisters on the tables and declared, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the nightmare begin!"

For several seconds, the only sound heard throughout the room was the maniacal cackling of the Scarecrow. Suddenly, blood curdling screams sounded from the crowd until the whole room was filled with sounds of terror. Diana assumed that the gas negated the affects of the paralysis that the crowd previously suffered as people began to convulse in their seats screaming at the top of their lungs. Yet, the League remained unable to move with the masks on their faces. The only fortunate part of their entrapment was that the masks offered protection from the fear gas.

Amidst the screams, Scarecrow's voice once again roared above the panic. He exclaimed joyfully, "Feel the fear! Feel it in the depths of your very soul! My friends will ensure that you are not disturbed."

His gang exited to the outer halls upon his order to prepare for the arrival of the Gotham police. Turning again to the League, he taunted them, "Do you see them desperate for help? Do you see the red marks on their arms and legs as they rip at their own skin trying to get rid of the creepy crawlies that slither over their bodies? Can you hear them scream as someone rips out their hair and beats them down? Husbands and wives are hitting each other beating the love of their life just to escape them. Those screams sound so sweet and beautiful, but just wait. Within moments, their hearts will beat so fast that they will explode. There is maybe fifteen to twenty minutes until everyone in this room is dead. I do hope that you enjoy the show."

This man was truly insane; he came here just to cause the death of these innocent people. There was no motive behind his plan, just madness. Now, she understood Batman's warnings about Gotham. Despite all her experiences combating meta-humans and some of the strongest beings in the universe, she was not prepared to handle this madness.

As she quickly scanned the room, she saw that Bruce was slumped forward in his chair. He was absolutely still among the mass of quivering, howling forms. Scarecrow said that it would take at least fifteen minutes before the first people would become victims, not seconds. Without realizing it, tears began to stream down her face. They were supposed to go riding tonight. This was not supposed to happen, none of this. Even worse, she couldn't move to help him.

Being wrapped up in her fears, she almost missed seeing his head move. Her heart jumped in her throat as she watched him slowly raise his head. His eyes opened and locked with hers. Unlike everyone else in the room, his eyes were not fogged with fear but were clear. There was a strange look in his eyes, a burning look of determination and lack of his usual carefree attitude. Never before had he ever looked so determined.

Glancing at Scarecrow, she saw that he was absorbed in mocking Superman. Subtly, she swept her gaze back to Bruce. Locking gazes, Diana blocked out all the screams and convulsions in the room. Without warning, Bruce lurched his body unnaturally, and a distinct pop emitted from his body as his shoulder lurched sickeningly out of place. Shifting about, he somehow extracted his arms from the jacket and peeled it off.

Wincing internally, Diana watched as Bruce jerked on his limp arm resetting it back into position with another bone-jarring pop. She thought, _how was he doing this?_ He was able to avoid the Scarecrow's fear gas and dislocated his shoulder in order to escape his straightjacket. From her research into escape techniques, she knew joint breaks were quite advanced. This was not something that he should know. At least she did not expect him to ever know such things.

Pleading with her eyes, she motioned towards a door hoping he would safely get away from the madness. A moment later, he ducked out of sight behind his table. She prayed to her goddesses that he would find a way out and get help. Hopefully, Batman would be here soon. This was his city after all.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm the rawness that she felt within herself. These feelings were unnerving to Diana, never having to cope with them in the past. Refocusing on the room, she saw Scarecrow laughing as he made his way towards her. He gave her body a thorough once-over and said, "It's Wonder Woman in the flesh, such a rare opportunity. Have you ever experienced the rapture of fear like this? Amazing how pleasurable it can be."

Obviously, this man was mentally ill. Her skin crawled with each step that he took towards her. A heavy weight held in her gut as she grew ever nervous of his intentions. If she could move, then she would have squirmed in her seat.

Then, he pulled a long knife from his folds of his black coat. He brushed the edge of her dark locks with the dull edge of the blade. Locking her lackluster blue eyes with his red beady ones, he threatened, "I understand that you're an Amazon. Is the legend of Hercules' men binding and raping the Amazons true? You know I possess the power to make them relive those moments. Can you just hear all those lovely screams as they live through those experiences as if it happening allover again? I wonder what the great Wonder Woman fears. Do you fear the weight of a man between your thighs like rest of your pitiful people, or are you terrified to lose your beauty? I can carve up your perfect face right here in front of your teammates while they watch helplessly. Or, maybe what you're really afraid of is death. Maybe I should plunge this knife straight into your heart and find out how immortal Amazons really are. How about we conduct an experiment and see which of those options is the most terrifying."

Diana felt an odd sensation flood her body. This was fear. She knew the panic flashed in her eyes, which delighted the sick fiend in front of her. Now, she understood what Scarecrow meant when he said that he would create fear in the League. She would never forget what was about to happen. Her physical scars would always remind her of the mental ones whenever she looked in the mirror. For the first time, Diana truly felt fear. In fact, she was terrified and helpless unable to defend herself against this insane man's advances.

As she felt the cold kiss of steel against her skin, the miracle that she had prayed for was granted. A strong pair of hands snaked around the neck of Scarecrow. The knife-wheedling hand of the Scarecrow suddenly went limp, and the blade fell to the ground. Locked in a chokehold, Scarecrow struggled trying to escape the vise around his neck. Scarecrow was trapped unable to flex his head in either direction due the strength of the hold. His arm hung useless in the air; Diana's defender must have hit pressure points in his shoulder rendering the arm unusable.

With a jerk back, Scarecrow was hauled away from her. She was unprepared for the surprise of who her protector was. There was no mistake; the man taking down the Scarecrow was Bruce Wayne. Before she could even begin to formulate how he was capable of this, the mystery was shattered as he spoke. In a deep gravelly voice, Bruce spoke, "My city is not your playground, Crane. The League is off limits."

She swore that a chill went up her spine when she heard that voice come from Bruce's lips. It was Batman. That was Batman's voice! For almost a year now, her best friend; her only true confidant in Man's world outside of the League was Batman. How could he lie to her? How could he let her play the fool for so long? What didn't she see it?

The effect of his voice on the Scarecrow was immediate. Upon hearing Batman's voice, Scarecrow abandoned all attempts at effectively escaping and thrashed about yelling in terror. Tightening his hold, Scarecrow struggled uselessly for a more seconds before he fell limp in Bruce's arms. Bruce held the villain for a few more moments to ensure that he was really out. Then, he dropped him like a ragdoll securing his hands with the noose that Scarecrow wore around his neck.

Without wasting another second, Bruce moved to the League members and quickly removed their masks releasing them from the effects of the toxin. Once they were free from the toxin, he went back to the main floor among the tables and retrieved his dinner jacket. His movements were methodical and all done with a purpose - the movements of Batman. Diana could not see any hint of the Bruce she knew as he pulled his cell phone from the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

Her fear had been replaced by rage that she barely kept in check; it boiled fiercely just below the surface. He lied to her for months while she defended him countless times to Superman and the League claiming he had nothing to hide. In reality, he had the largest secret of all, and their friendship must have been nothing more than a plot for him to learn about her. She had been the unwitting audience to his act. Her rage fueled her strength, and she was suddenly free from the Scarecrow's toxin. Quickly, she moved up behind him.

As she approached, he pressed a button on his phone. A crate crashed through the skylight barely missing his body as it landed with a thud. Gliding smoothly over to it, he keyed something on his phone while pointing it at the crate. Returning to Diana, he held out his straightjacket to her. In the unemotional tone of Batman, he requested, "I can't put this on without your help, and we are running out of time."

With mechanical motions, she proceeded to follow his instructions and rebound him. Naively, she understood that her duty came first. After she was finished, Bruce nodded his head to her and hurried to his seat. A pop sounded from the container, and a gas was emitted. The shrieks and screams had continued without pause, and some of the attendants showed signs of impending heart attacks.

"It's a middle sedative along with the antidote," Bruce explained as he settled in his seat. Locking eyes with him, Diana made sure that he saw all the pain and betrayal that she felt. He returned her look with the cold calculating eyes of Batman. His look transformed into the carefree image of Bruce Wayne an instant later. As the gas reached the insane mass of the partygoers, the League unsteadily regained their feet overcoming the effects of Scarecrow's toxin.

"Flash and Lantern, head out into the halls and secure the Scarecrow's gang. Make sure the Gotham Police can enter the hall to treat the people in here," Superman requested as he removed the electronic device from J'onn's head. J'onn nodded to Superman as he led Shayera to check on the unconscious guests.

Superman approached Diana carefully sensing her distress. He asked in a quiet voice, "Diana, are you ok?"

She responded with a tight voice clearly containing her true feelings, "We have a job to do right now. I will worry about myself later."

**Like it? Review it!**


	6. Lashing Out

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its repsective characters

A/N: Here is the next chapter and this segment of the story only has one left. I love the reviews thank you everyone so much for the kind words and encouragment that you have provided over the months of this being posted. MGD Once again did a great job with the betaing and editing so huge thanks to her. Wanted to address a question that people had and that is that last chapter is the first time ANY of the League members saw Batman without his mask, in other words NO ONE knew who he was. Not much else to say except that once again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me to read em. Also I wanted to know everyones opinion on if you want me to consolidate this story on into one big monster story and get rid of it being broken up for convienence sake when I finish this particular segment of it. Just leave a note in a review. Now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Lashing Out

A few hours later, the League stood on top of a building in one of the worse parts of Gotham. They discussed the 'Batman' situation while they waited for him to join to them. Uncharacteristically, Diana was quiet during the discussion; she was obviously preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"For a whole year, he lied to us," John said clearly tempering his anger, "He financed the League the entire time and refused to share that knowledge with us. Hell, we still don't know what else he is holding back."

"Not to mention, he basically set us up as bait tonight," Shayera added strengthening her grip around her mace.

"You make it sound like he set us up intentionally. Diana mentioned that Bruce wanted to ease Superman's mind about their friendship," Wally reminded them and winced when he realized the last part of the sentence may not have been wise.

Superman tried to regain control of the situation, "Enough! Arguing is not going to fix anything right now. J'onn, does anyone besides us know what happened tonight?"

His eyes turned a bright eerily red as J'onn reached out the minds of the victims from that evening. As his eyes dulled to their muted orange, J'onn informed them, "No. The Scarecrow's toxin made the other attendees unaware of their surroundings. Scarecrow was subdued by Batman without seeing his face. Batman's identity is secure."

"At least there is some good news. I still can't believe how we were taken completely off guard," Superman stated, "If his identity remains secure, the League's financial backing is safe."

"You're concerned about his money! After what happened? That should be the least of our problems!" Shayera exclaimed her mace crackling in an echo of her anger.

"I won't say that I'm happy about the situation, but I can understand his actions. Realistically, we need Batman, unless you can fund a Watchtower. Plus there are certain skills that Batman has that rest of us don't," Superman stated logically in Batman's defense.

"It is understandable why he would choose to safeguard his civilian identity, but it does not explain why he did not brief the League about Gotham. That is what troubles to me," J'onn interrupted, "We were completely unprepared for whom we faced and what he was capable of."

"That Scarecrow was a certified nutcase," John stated barely containing a shudder as he remembered the crazed look in his eyes, "It was terrifying what he threatened to do to Diana. Do we even have a record on who that psycho is?"

"His name . . ." a grisly voice cut through their conversation as a shadow materialized into Batman, "is Dr. Jonathon Crane, a former psychologist, who specialized in the area of fears and phobias. After becoming obsessed with his work, he grew fanatic about observing people embrace their fears for hope that they would overcome them. He developed chemicals mixtures that would incite a fear response in patients. Obsession grew into a debauched sense of pleasure for Crane. Through some unknown event, he became unhinged. Now, his madness compels him to liberate people through the confrontation of their greatest fears."

"That explains his background, but what was his endgame tonight? He gave a whole speech about not wanted anything from all those millionaires except to watch them die. There had to be something else besides that. Why kill all those people when you could hold the whole room for ransom?" John demanded clearly upset at the sight of Batman.

"There was no motive. Crane intended to sow chaos in Gotham by killing everyone in that room. His secondary goal was to leave lasting marks on each one of you through his actions, especially by marking one of the League's own," he responded. The mention of her made Diana visibly flinched. Undeterred, Batman continued, "Madness requires no motive or logic. That is why Gotham is off limits. The members of the League are not prepared to handle criminals such as Crane."

"How did you escape his toxins when everyone else was affected?" Superman questioned quickly before someone could verbally attack Batman for his insult.

"I recognized the smell of the paralytic in the air and held my breath waiting for Crane and his men to bind Wayne's guests. I took the antidote before his men reached me. Then, I waited for the best moment to act. My mind would have been lost if I didn't ingest the counteragent in time, and I believe that none of us wants to think about those potential consequences," Batman explained with his usual unemotional tone.

"That nut job talked more than any super baddie I've ever heard. He must have went on for what felt like ten minutes. Are you telling me that you can hold your breath forever?" Flash asked slightly flabbergasted.

"The dispersal time of the paralytic is four minutes and fifteen seconds. The only way to defeat madness is to be prepared for every eventuality," Batman stated.

"Due to events of tonight, we need to vote on disciplinary action. While you saved everyone, the lack of proper briefings on Gotham's criminals did put everyone in that room at risk," Superman declared following guidelines documented in the Justice League handbook.

"You are a liar," Diana broke her silence in a quiet but strong voice, "Warriors deserve a chance to defend themselves, but every single thing that he did was a lie."

"I never wanted to lie to you, Diana. I did it out of necessity . . ." Batman tried to rationalize his actions.

"Don't call me that! You lost all rights to address me by my name!" Diana shouted at him, "I thought that you were a warrior, but you have no honor. Only cowards hide behind masks and lies. You've lost any right to pretend you know me when you proved I know nothing about you!"

"Diana, calm down," Superman fruitlessly tried to calm the Amazon.

"How dare you tell me to calm down! For an entire year, I defended him! I stood up for him whenever anyone tried to belittle him. This is my repayment for friendship, nothing but lies and embarrassment!" Diana quivered in anger taking a step closer to Batman.

"I gave you my trust and friendship, and you betrayed me! Now, I see that my mother was right! Men of this world are deceitful liars!" she shouted growing closer to him with each word.

"If you want an explanation, I will give it. You will see that there was no fault in my reasoning," Batman stated as he held his ground.

"Of course, your logic is infallible. Or, was it just some sick game? Play with the naïve, helpless little Amazon Princess. Did you even actually take a moment to think how I would feel about the whole situation?" Diana demanded coming toe-to-toe with Batman.

"What I did was for your benefit, to help you," he replied without flinching at her burning gaze.

"You're a bastard!" she hissed, "I am not a charity cases that needs your protection. How dare you pity me."

Batman saw the tears glistening in her eyes as she turned away. Seeing her take a step away from him, Batman reacted on instinct. As he reached for her arm, all he knew was that he had to fix it.

**(BREAK)**

During the verbal argument between Batman and Diana, the rest of the League tried to fade into the background. The group slowly moved away from the arguing couple moving the short distance across the rooftop of the building. It was clear to all of them that this was a private conversation, but apparently the two heroes didn't care who heard tonight.

Superman felt personally conflicted. While he sympathized with Diana, he also related to the difficult position that Batman, or Bruce, was in. His ability to be effective and his personal safety relied on his secrecy. Unlike the rest of the League, he was relatively defenseless without his equipment. If villains knew who Batman really was, they could severely hurt or kill him. Superman couldn't fault Batman for having a secret identity, especially when he had one as well.

"You're a bastard!" she hissed, "I am not a charity cases that needs your protection. How dare you pity me!"

Superman saw her tears as she walked away from Batman. Then, Batman caught her arm. In a softer tone, he pleaded, "Diana, just let me . . ."

"I said don't call me that!" Diana screamed. Before anyone could react, Diana spun backhanding Batman. Too upset to control her strength, the blow threw Batman back off the roof. An audible crack struck out in the stale air as he fell out of sight. Batman had made no moves to defend himself. He took the full impact of the blow.

Vaguely, Superman heard a crash in the distance as Batman's body made contact with the pavement. Superman was stunned. Everyone was frozen in shock trying to understand what just happened. Diana struck a teammate in anger without containing her full strength. The sickening thud of Batman's body on the ground snapped Superman back into action.

Launching into flight, he flew over the alley examining it for Batman's body. Quickly, Superman concentrated his hearing and X-Ray vision to find and discern Batman's condition. Silently, he prayed that his teammate was still alive. Spotting a familiar pair of white eye slits, he almost bolted to the body when he heard his weak voice.

"Clark, stay put. You need to take charge and hold . . . the League together. Remember it was . . . your idea," Batman spoke in a weak, labored voice, "Alfred . . . incoming . . . injured ribs, possibly a lung . . . Batmobile will return on auto-command . . . Clark, remember you're the leader."

After a few seconds, the roar of a large engine wound its way closer to Batman's form. It stopped next to him. Still wracked with coughs, Superman watched in horror as Batman coughed up blood and spat it onto the ground. Once the hatch of the vehicle opened up, Batman dragged himself into the car. As soon as the hatch slid shut, the roar of the engines increased. The Batmobile took off in the direction of Wayne Manor at an impressive speed.

In his gut, Superman wanted to race after the car and aid his friend. Heeding Batman's request, he turned back to the League instead. The others had gathered at the edge of the building to search the alley. J'onn stood beside Diana watching her carefully while she stood with her chest heaving in anger and tears falling down her face. Superman felt bad for the bad circumstance but it was not an excuse for what just happened. Diana had just struck a teammate in anger, and the fallout of that was not going to be pretty. Seeing J'onn give him a slight nod, Superman knew it was time to take action.

"Everyone, return to the Javelin now!" Superman commanded. They began to slowly move in the direction of the Javelin, all except Diana. Superman approached her carefully and warned her quietly, "Diana, that especially means you. Please move. I don't want to do this by force."

Hearing this threat, Diana narrowed her eyes at him. Then, she reluctantly headed in the same direction as the rest of the League members.

**Like it? Review it!**


	7. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters

A/N: Last installment in this particular chapter of my BM/WW saga. Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement and for your great reviews. This one took a bit longer to get out than I thought, but I think it wraps this entire chapter of the story up pretty well. I have not started on the next one yet, but my muse that was absent is starting to come back so we'll see what happens. Big thanks to MGD for helping me once again beta this. As always questions, comments, criticisms, are more than welcome. Additionally if you have any suggestions of what you want to see in the future in this story include it. I may not use your idea, but who knows where inspiration comes from. Thanks so much for the people loyal to this story and now lets get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Consequences

Upon returning to the Watchtower, Superman ordered everyone to write a post mission report that included comments on the incident involving Wonder Woman and Batman. Diana hadn't heard his command still feeling numb after what had happened. Instead, she wandered towards her room. Entering her safe haven, she stripped off her uniform and turned the water in the shower on full force. Collapsing under the spray, she sobbed uncontrollably as her mind replayed the events of tonight. Diana could only run on rage for so long before the enormity of what happened kicked in.

Tonight, she was betrayed by the one man that she had truly come to trust and made her feel happy in this world. She knew everyone would wonder how she did not see through his deception. Diana trusted Bruce; she completely trusted his word when he claimed not to be Batman. Glimpses of all the laughter that he brought to her life flashed through her mind. Now, the memories were tainted by the aspect that each of those occasions were opportunities for him to catalog more information about her – when he lifted her spirits after the exile, when he introduced her to Alfred, and when Batman taught her how to fight. It had all been done for selfish reasons.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Diana lost track of time huddled in the corner of the shower. She didn't care how much time passed or how cold the water grew. Her spirit was crushed once again like upon her exile. Diana was alone again in the world. Bruce always made sure that she had someone to talk to, to show her that she was appreciated, and kept her from feeling isolated.

As minutes turned to hours, Diana eventually stumbled from the bathroom to bed without bothering to dry herself. Her bedding soaked up the moisture from the shower and her tears. Finally, she fell into a haunted sleep filled of nightmares. Scarecrow failed to make her nightmares come alive, but Batman tortured her in her dreams. He left her alone in the dark, lost, and alone.

Diana's alarm clock went off rousing her from sleep. It was time to prepare for an early mandatory meeting that fulltime League members conducted each morning. Getting up slowly, she reminded herself that her duty was more important than anything else, so she dragged herself to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, the person looking back at her was a stark contrast to the woman she had felt like 24 hours ago. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, and her hair was a mess. The makeup from last night was smeared across her cheeks, which were still streaked from tears. She looked like a pale imitation of herself. Upon seeing this reflection, Diana made a decision.

Despite her isolation in this world, it was still her duty as an Amazon to teach the women of Man's world about truth, justice, and love. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she vowed to herself in that moment that she would forge on with her mission regardless of how she felt. Nodding her head, she acknowledged her pledge. Then, she started the shower.

In her mind, she repeatedly chanted the phrase 'Last night was just a memory and nothing more'. This memory would not ruin her hard work. She was the Champion of the Amazons and a Justice League member. Her problems must not interfere with her duties. Today, there was a mandatory meeting, and Wonder Woman would attend it.

After showering, she quickly prepared for the day. Donning her uniform, she stepped out of her room and headed towards the commissary. The League always met for a morning cup of coffee before heading towards the conference room for official League business. Everyone eased up over the impromptu coffee. That was not the case today.

As the League sat around the conference table, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The room was plagued with silence since no one knew how to breach the topic from last night. Glancing at her fellow member, Diana noted how they avoided meeting her eyes. They did not understand the justice in her actions. Batman betrayed her. His actions required swift punishment, so she planned to push for his expulsion from the League during the meeting this morning.

Upon Superman's arrival, each member of the League rose quietly from their seats in the commissary and headed to the conference room. Usually, the short journey to the room was full of chatter and Flash's jokes, but today it was like marching in a funeral procession. Taking his seat at the table, Superman sighed as he looked upon the faces of each member. This meeting was going to be horribly gloomy. Scanning the room, he did a double take realizing that they had company this particular morning.

"Please take your seats. I am only here to deliver a brief message," commanded a well-cultured British voice startling the League.

Diana was shocked. She knew who this man was while the rest of the League had no idea who he was or how he got on the Watchtower. Standing in front of them was Alfred Pennyworth, butler and father figure to Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Why was Alfred here? Why didn't Batman come on his own behalf? Before she could address him, Superman asked in alarm, "Who are you, and how did you get on this station?"

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and I have been in Master Wayne's employ for all his life. I have come to speak on his behalf," Alfred stated not the least bit ruffled as he came to stand behind the seat Batman normally occupied.

With the grace of Cicero, Alfred recited the message, "Effective immediately, Master Wayne resigns from the Justice League in all capacities, including his active duties as a temporary member. He also requests that the League does not contact him in his roles as Bruce Wayne or Batman. Gotham shall remain off limits to the League unless you are contacted by him first. Furthermore, he understands the necessity of the Justice League and has chosen to continue to fund League operations."

Stunned silence fell over the room. Batman sent his butler to announce that he quit the League. _He did not deem them worthy for a personal visit_, Diana thought. Such cowardice boiled her blood. This just continued to reinforce that the Bruce she thought she knew did not exist. Her Bruce would have faced them with honor.

"He can't leave!" Flash bellowed from his seat to the surprise of everyone in the room, "How many times has he saved each one of us? Bats has always been the brains of the League. How will we ever know what to do without him?"

"He betrayed us," Diana reminded him, "I planned to lobby for his expulsion from the League today. But the presence of Alfred just reaffirms my argument, the man has no honor. That coward sent his butler to resign instead of facing us. His ways hamper the League instead of help it."

Alfred's head swiveled to look at her. Diana saw something that she had never witnessed in Alfred before, cold hard anger. His tone cracked through the room like a whip. In an icily tone, he defended his ward, "I am sorry that he does not meet your approval, Miss Diana. I am sorry your faith in him is so weak. I thought his actions over the past year would have earned a higher degree of respect from you, Miss."

"There was nothing to have faith in. He is a coward and liar. If there was honor in him, he would be here instead of sulking like the rich playboy he is," Diana spat back. She was not prepared for Alfred's response.

It happened in an instant. For a moment, Alfred stood mere feet away from her. Then, suddenly the sharp cold edge of a sword was pressed against Diana's throat. Looking into his anger filled eyes, she knew that Alfred was willing to protect Bruce to his last breath. Signaling the League to remain calm, she kept eye contact with Alfred. She hoped that her mother's eyes would rage with the same fury as Alfred's if her honor would ever need to be defended.

In an unassailable tone, Alfred spoke righteously, "Master Bruce is unable to attend this meeting due to your actions. I was forced to sedate Master Bruce into a medically induced coma to aid in his healing from internal injuries. While all of you slept comfortably, I helped him fight for his life, not even five hours ago. I had to do this because of the thoughtless actions of the one person in this room that he had grown to trust. You speak of honor as if you know the meaning. Honor demands that you defend your allies, not attempt to cripple them. Honor is in trusting your friends and listening to them, not lashing out in anger. Honor is having faith in your allies. Where are the honor, the dedication, and the so-called love that you preach of? Master Bruce exemplifies these qualities more than anyone in this room. Everyone in this room has been blessed with an extraordinary gift that Master Bruce does not possess. Honor is when he defends those who cannot defend themselves, every night putting his life on the line for them, regardless of the personal sacrifice he endures. Dedication is when he immediately returns to his training after finishing a mission without celebrating his successes. And love . . . love is when an eight year old boy sees his parents murdered before his very eyes and vows to fight so that another child never loses their mother or father."

Each sentence hit Diana like a jackhammer pummeling her deeper into shame. _Was Bruce in the hospital because of her, and how could he not tell her about his family_, she wondered. Apparently, Alfred wasn't finished, "I honor Master Bruce's ideals now, but make no mistake, I will take action to defend my son. I was a soldier once and have not forsaken that training. Miss Diana, should you attempt to approach the manor while Master Bruce is in distress, I will kill you."

The cold, unflinching look on Alfred's face told Diana that his promise would be carried out without hesitation. With those last words, he slid the sword under his coat and exited the conference room. Devastated at Alfred's words, she realized that she never stopped to consider Batman's mortality when she reacted. Batman always stood as an indomitable figure that could not be toppled. He showed less pain, emotion, and weakness than anyone in the League.

When she stuck him, she forgot that he was just flesh and blood.

To top it off, Alfred's revelation about Bruce's parents made her heart ache. She wished that she had known, but Bruce didn't like to speak about his parents. The only information that Diana knew of was their passing. It horrified her to learn that Bruce witnessed his parents being gunned down when he was just a child. They were friends; yet, last night she never let him explain or tell her why he did what he did.

**To be continued...**


End file.
